


Save Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds the courage to be strong again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

## Save Me

by Silk

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. Not me. Not written for profit.

As always, for Tinnean.

This is a sequel to my own story, Timber, but it is still a continuation of GreenWoman's magnificent story, TREELINE. While it is not a storybook happy ending, it is distinctly hopeful, and I know in my heart that Jim and Blair find a way to stay together.

This story is a sequel to: Timber 

* * *

Save Me 

By Silk 

Can you save me?  
Come on and save me  
If you could save me  
From the ranks  
Of the freaks  
Who suspect  
They can never love anyone 

Save me-Aimee Mann 

At last, Jim lay quiet in Blair's arms. He imagined that Jim had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, but when he tried to stretch his legs, Jim stirred immediately. "Don't leave me," Jim murmured. 

Again. He meant again. It was unspoken, but it was there, as sharply felt as if it had been shouted. 

"Ssh," Blair whispered, continuing to hold the man in his embrace. Somewhere along the line, the feel of Jim touching him had stopped hurting. Still, given the awkward position they were in, they both should have been howling with discomfort, if not outright pain. 

But they weren't. Despite everything that had happened to them, they were not too damaged to realize that each of them held the power to heal the other. 

"I'm here, Jim," Blair said softly, his voice breaking on Jim's name. 

Jim's head came up with a suddenness that almost shifted Blair off-balance. "You mean that, Chief?" His pale blue eyes searched his mate's, and that was a fact that he could no longer deny, for they were mates, though they had not been lovers. 

Unbidden, a thought came to him, and Jim shook his head, disconcerted, as though Blair put it there. "Wolves mate for life," Jim whispered. 

The shock in Blair's dark blue eyes grew. "How did you know what I-" 

Jim patted his chest. "You're in here. I think maybe you always have been." 

Blair pushed Jim's head down, pressing him tightly to his own chest. "This is where you belong. With me." His voice undeniably roughened by deep emotion, Blair found himself suddenly thrust back into the role of protector. But then, he told himself, wasn't that what he'd always done? In his own way? 

"I wish I could fix everything," Jim said. The fact that he couldn't was killing him slowly. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jim." 

"It does. You could go back. Have the life you deserve." 

Blair stroked the side of Jim's face with his fingertips. "No, I can't. You have to give that up, Jim." 

"I can't live with what I've done to you." 

"Ah," Blair said, a flash of insight blinding him. "But you have to. We both have to. That's the only way this can ever work." 

"But it's not fucking fair," Jim whispered, his mouth so close to Blair's heart that Blair could feel the vibrations when he spoke. 

"No, it's not," Blair agreed. "But injustice is part of the world we have to live in. We either accept that..." Blair's voice trailed off. 

"Or we let death take us," Jim finished. 

Blair nodded. "So...which is it, Jim? Did you come up here to die? Or do you want to stay here with me and live?" 

"Are those my only choices, Chief?" 

"If you're waiting for better ones, there aren't any," Blair said huskily. 

"I want to be with you." 

Blair kissed his forehead, a little surprised that he still had such affection left inside. "Then stay...and live." 

Now it was Jim's turn to shake. He raised a trembling hand to Blair's cheek, his eyes memorizing each and every line in his face. "I love you, you know." 

"I know." 

Blair let out a sigh of such proportions that Jim quailed at the thought of what it might mean. Catching the fear in his former partner's eyes, Blair reassured, "Just letting go of the pain, man. It's been a part of me such a long time, I wasn't sure I could make it go." 

"But you did?" Jim asked hopefully. 

Blair looked down at Jim, all at once feeling stronger than he'd ever been in his life. "It's a start." 

As Jim buried his lips against the place on Blair's neck where his pulse throbbed most vigorously, Blair smiled. 

There would be life beyond the treeline. 

End 

* * *

End Save Me by Silk: silkn1@worldnet.att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
